The Beach
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Sometimes all that is needed is a simply day on the beach surrounded by your friends and family to realise just how damn lucky you truly are. (Steve x OC)


The beach

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Adam Noshimuri and any other character who sounds familiar to you from the show do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett, Autumn Taylor, Evie Taylor, Rowan McGarrett, Ollie McGarrett, David Richardson, Riley King, Louisa Palakiko-Cowan, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Duncan Taylor however do belong to me so please do not use these characters without asking**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **I know I might have said that I wasn't going to put up any more stories but this one was completed so it made sense to put it up because it doesn't actually require me to do anything more on you.**

 **This story falls under the 'Before Hawaii' saga. If you aren't a hundred percent sure which one that is then feel free to check out my Bio it will let you know there.**

 **Danni and Steve are married but she has two daughters from her previous relationship so they are Steve's step daughters.**

 **Obviously I'm aware there are a lot of characters in this who you might not know at first glance but be patient with me. You'll get to know them all well enough soon and trust me when I say they are here to stay and you'll come across them in every saga I write.**

 **This story contains sex and you might just drown in the fluff so trust me when I say this is a complete feel good story about Ohana and hopefully shows how freaking happy they all are.**

 **For the sake of the story, Danni will be referred to as Danielle except when someone is talking directly to her, this is due to the fact that Danno is also in the story.**

 **Anyway nothing more to say other than enjoy!**

Overall Summary

 **Sometimes all that is needed is a simply day on the beach surrounded by your friends and family to realise just how damn lucky you truly are. (Part of the Danni world)**

Overall Romance

 **It might take me forever to write them all out so let me just say instead that there is a lot of romance occurring between characters! Both present and in the past!**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Saga

 **The 'Before Hawaii' saga**

* * *

Steve McGarrett couldn't help but wonder what his old SEAL team and naval cadets would think of him now if they could see him. He knew that he had a reputation as a hard ass who expected the best from the people beneath him but that was just his job. It was easier hiding his true self behind that expressionless mask then actually have shown them how lonely he had been inside. At least right up until the point he had ended up on shore leave in Las Vegas with his Navy team task force, and met a pair of grey eyes across the bar.

That was the exact point where Commander McGarrett had ceased to be and the real Steve McGarrett had begun to emerge from his long hibernation.

He could imagine his teams and Cadets slacked jawed expressions if they could see him, lying on North Shore beach, buried up to his neck in sand while his four children moved around him, laughing and talking to each other, piling on more sand on him while his wife, the woman who had changed his life, moved around them taking pictures of him on her phone. Pictures she was sending to people if the grin on her face was anything to go by.

He allowed his eyes to trail slowly over her body, his hands itching beneath the sand to reach out and touch her, stroking over her curves before he slipped home into her, his eyes closed when his youngest daughter Rowan wildly threw sand at him, the majority of which ended up on his face,

"Come on Danni, stop taking pictures on your phone and help me out of here. I'll make it worth your while, I'll do the tongue thing you like if you help me?" He offered, raising his eyebrows with a wicked grin when he saw her mouth fall open as her eyes widened at the suggestion.

"Daddy Steve, mummy says that doing anything with your tongue is rude" his step daughter Evie announced to him, giving him a stern look before she turned her grey eyes back to her task of making sure Steve's lower right leg was properly covered.

"You are completely right Evie, it is rude to do that" Steve agreed, coughing and spitting out sand that Rowan had thrown on him.

"Not on the face Rowan" his eldest step daughter Autumn announced, patting his own child on the shoulder with a warm smile. "Focus on his arm instead, we need to make sure he's completely covered" She instructed softly. Steve's heart soared when he saw Rowan nod and follow Autumn's directions.

He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he finally had a family of his own. He thought he had struck the jackpot when Danielle had told him that their one night of passion had resulted him in becoming a father. After that they had grown closer and closer, becoming engaged after Rowan's birth and marrying before Danielle had fallen pregnant again making Steve a father for the second time to a little boy. A boy who would carry on his family name. The fact that Autumn and Evie had accepted him and called him Daddy Steve was just the icing on the cake for him.

"Danni" He moaned again, his eyes locking on hers, watching the smile which slowly curved her kissable lips at his look.

"I promised the girls I wouldn't get involved" She answered, hunching down and wiping Oliver's hand clean of sand since their nine month old baby was going through a stage of putting everything in his mouth. "But if you happen to get out of there yourself then I'll reward you later with that thing you like me doing with my…" Her words trailed off as she slowly stuck her tongue out before it disappeared with a wink. "Well you know what I'm talking about" She amended.

"You are a tease baby" He stated, his voice deepening as he watched the blush which came over her high cheekbones, a blush which told him that Danielle was growing aroused by the conversation. He looked around him, moving his limbs slightly beneath the sand to loosen the pack grains before he suddenly jumped up with a loud roar which caused his children to jump back from him, shrieking at the top of their lungs with mock fear. He shot Danielle a guilty look when Oliver began screaming from the fright but she waved him off, picking up their son and setting about soothing him.

Steve grinned at her before he turned to the three girls who were standing still nearby, waiting to see what he would do. Steve slowly wiped the sand off of him before he looked up, an expression on his face which set them off. They were remained still right until Rowan suddenly spoke, breaking the scene up.

"Daddy monster, Daddy monster" The three year old shrieked, clapping her hands together as she giggled, the sound of his baby's laughter causing Steve to grin before he hid it.

"This monster is hungry and he will eat you all" Steve growled, his voice low and rumbling as he suddenly began chasing them. All three girls turned and ran towards the sea.

"Girls wait a moment" Danielle called after them, they instantly froze turning as one to look at her. She smiled at them before she turned to Steve and lifted her hand, crooking her finger at him and waving him over to her. Steve went, raising an eyebrow in silent question. "Kiss" She demanded, Steve smirked at her, wrapping his arm around her slim waist and lifted her up, his lips finding hers as she wrapped her legs around him. Danielle hummed against him, her fingers playing with the short hairs at the back of his neck before she reluctantly moved away, unwrapping her legs from him and allowing him to place her on the sand again, he kissed Ollie who grinned at him before Danni spoke attracting his attention. "The only person you'll be eating later is me" She told him huskily.

"You can count on that" He replied, his eyes dropping as he reached out and trailed his hand down her stomach, lightly scratching the skin feeling her shudder beneath the soft touch before they trailed past her crotch his eyes coming up to meet hers. "Sooner rather than later" He stated before he took his hand away.

"Daddy Steve come on" Evie called out impatiently.

"Duty calls Ku'u Lei, you're simply going to have to wait" He teased, running his hand over Oliver's blond waves before he raced after the girls, roaring at the top of his lungs and ignoring all the holiday makers and locals staring at him, the locals probably unable to wrap their head around the fact that the man roaring and pretending to be a monster for his children was the same man who the criminal element of Hawaii feared so much.

"Your father is something else" Danielle said to Oliver, kissing his chubby cheek as she watched Steve splash through the water, scooping up Rowan in his arms to keep the three year old safe before he went after Autumn and Evie.

She shook her head, dropping her body onto the beach towel she had brought with her and sighed, enjoying the warmth of the sun against her skin, her hand gently stroking Oliver's bare back, the soft skin sticky with the residue of the sun cream she had lathered on him earlier.

"You do know he's fast asleep right Danni?"

Danielle looked up, a grin coming to her face when she saw her twin brother standing above her, looking down with a grin while he held the hand of his four year old daughter Libby who was beaming happily at her.

"Hey" Danielle said, coming to her knees and kissing Libby, hugging the small girl who was like another daughter to her tightly before she stood up and hugged David. The pair of them had always been affectionate towards each other. "What brings you here today?"

"Steve" David said with a shrug, dropping a bag next to theirs before he reached up and pulled his t-shirt off throwing it on the bag and stretching his arms over his head as he continued to speak. "He told us all yesterday at work that you guys were coming to the beach today to spend time together as a family and since me and Libby are actually genuine full blooded family and Libby was missing her Mummy Danni and Papa Stevie. I thought he wouldn't mind if we joined you" He remarked, unzipping the bag and pulling out a blanket which he laid on the ground next to theirs.

"I'm glad you're here" Danielle told him. "Would you mind taking care of Ollie for a moment? I just want to…" She stopped, pointing her finger towards the ocean where Steve and the girls were still playing splashing each other. David looked past her and sighed.

"Go on then" He told her, "Lib, you stay with me until I put sun cream on you baby" He told his daughter who pouted at him before she nodded. Danielle gently passed Oliver over to her twin, making sure he remained asleep before she turned.

"Thanks Davey" She said kissing him on the cheek before she ran towards the water, splashing through it before she was deep enough to dive into the clear, warm water. She opened her eyes beneath the surface, allowing them to adjust before she swam to where Steve was, a wicked smile coming to her face as a plan took hold in her mind.

She came up just behind Steve and ran her hands down his wet back, plastering her body to his as her wandering hands slipped into his swimming trunks safe in the knowledge that her daughters couldn't see what she was doing.

"Mamma's like a shark" Evie announced.

"I want to be a shark" Rowan said, her hazel eyes wide as she looked at Steve and Danielle.

"What do I have here" She murmured, wrapping her hands around him. "Daddy's my prey" She announced loudly, causing the girls to giggle as they looked at each other.

"Sharks eats SEALs" Autumn said causing Danielle to laugh lowly.

"They certainly do baby, they swallow them down whole"

She felt Steve shiver at her words and her touch.

"Danni" He murmured "Don't you dare stop Ku'u Lei."

"You want me to continue doing this baby?" She asked him gently, stroking her fingers up and down his hard length, her thumb flicking teasingly over the end of his cock. "Maybe if you make it worth my while I'll consider continuing it for you beloved" She said thoughtfully, squeezing on him as she lightly bit down on his shoulder before she let go, swimming around him before he could react and grabbing Rowan from him, tickling her youngest daughter before she looked at the older two. "Autumn? Evie? How do you feel like starting your surfing lessons today? I'm pretty sure I can see Auntie Kono on the beach with Uncle Chin and Uncle Jack and Uncle Danno clearly gate crashing" She said "Maybe if you ask them really nicely they'll teach you."

"YEAH" Evie shrieked "I'll go and get my board"

"Me too Mamma" Autumn said

"Okay, and Autumn could you take Rowan with you and give her to your Uncle David, he's sitting where we are. Rowan" she said turning to the small girl "Your cousin Libby is here so why don't the two of you make some sandcastles?" She suggested, smiling when Rowan's face lit up at the news of her cousin being there. Libby was four months older than Rowan and the two of them got on like a house on fire.

Danielle watched them move to the shore, talking and laughing with each other, clearly intent on reaching their Aunts and uncles as fast as possible before she turned back to Steve, meeting his dark eyes as she slowly licked her lips, blowing him a kiss before she turned and slowly began swimming towards the shore waiting to see what he would do if anything. It wouldn't be the first time Steve had turned her own game on her and made her wait until she was gagging for him though she hoped that for once he'd be kind and not make her wait for him.

Luckily for her, Steve appeared to be in a generous mood, she had barely swam two strokes before he was behind her, his arms wrapping round her waist, stopping her from moving, flipping her around so she was facing him, his lips crashing down on her in a way that made her moan. Steve always had two way of loving her, slow and tender, taking hours to build her into a frenzy or quick and rough as though he couldn't stop himself from wanting to touch and taste every part of her. This was clearly a quick and rough day.

She was well aware that they were still in sight of the beach and anyone who happened to look in their direction would see them but somehow she found it very hard to care when Steve was kissing her like he was trying meld with her, his fingertips dancing over every part of her body he could reach until she was almost sobbing from the sensations and the need to have more and feel more. Steve moved back finally, smiling at the whine that escaped her at the loss of contact.

"See" He murmured into her ear, his hand gripping her bikini bottoms pulling them down to mid-way down her thighs so he could reach her, "It's not nice to tease is it Ku'u lei" Danielle hissed when his thumb brushed tantalisingly slowly over her clit. She reached out and gripped his shoulders tightly, using them as a means of holding on while her body threatened to break apart into a million piece.

"Steve" She gasped. There was more she wanted to say to him, she wanted to beg him to stop teasing her, beg him to enter her and put her out of her misery. The build up inside her was growing with every stroke, building to a point where her pleasure was almost a physical pain waiting to consume her. She needed to tell him she loved him, that he was her everything but all she could manage was his name, breathlessly said as her fingernail clawed at his skin, leaving small marks. "Steve please."

"I live to obey you love" He told her, kissing her neck, she gasped when he bit down hard on it, his body surging forward into hers at the exact same time causing a sound which could only be described as a low wail break past her lips, a sound that would have embarrassed her if she had been capable of doing anything other than hang on for dear life and return Steve's kisses, deep, wet kisses that threatened to consume her. She lost track of time lost in sensations and need before her body suddenly jolted as though she had been struck by lightning, an orgasm ripping through her causing her to convulse, her head buried against Steve neck as he came with a muffled shout. She felt everything, her body still shaking from the force of the orgasm which she had experience.

Slowly she became aware of everything, of Steve's arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly as his hand gently stroked her bare back in a soothing way. She could hear him speaking to her, telling her he loved her and that she was his world. His tone deep and lazy, slightly slurred as he effortlessly slipped between English and Pidgin making the words sound almost musical. The sound of the sea around them and the distance laughter and chatter from the beach slowly filtered in as well but it was still far away enough that she could ignore it.

She felt boneless, her body so relaxed that if Steve let go of her, she would have probably have happily just sank beneath the waves, unable to find the energy it would take to swim the short distance to the shoreline. She moved her head on his shoulder, kissing his neck and lightly sucking a mark on the skin, a smile coming to her face when she felt Steve's softening dick give a twitch from where it was still inside her. Steve always tried to remain inside her body for as long as he could, he liked them being linked in some way.

She could feel them both shaking from the intensity. For a moment the unwelcome thought of a child popped into her head but she pushed it away, if it was meant to be then it would be.

"Wow" She finally managed to say, her voice coming out as slurred and relaxed as Steve's had.

"Yeah wow" He repeated, his hand resting on her back of her neck as he gently coaxed her head up from his shoulder so he could kiss her again, the kiss soft and gentle, a complete contrast to the one they had exchanged before.

"You" she said, jabbing her finger lightly against his chest. "Will be the death of me someday" She informed him, stealing another kiss from him before she rested her head against his shoulder again, unwilling to move away from him.

He laughed at her, the sound gentle and loving as he tilted his head down and kissed her temple.

"Well you know I can think of plenty of worse ways to go then death by orgasm" He told her thoughtfully. Danielle made a small whine of disapproval when he moved, his cock finally slipping out of her. He kissed her temple again, adjusting her in his arms so he was supporting her with just the one, the other hand slipping under the water no doubt to adjust himself so he was back in his swimming shorts.

"Hmmmm true" She admitted, finally forcing herself to right herself, wrapping her legs around his waist as her arms naturally went round his neck. "We never really do this enough" She told him seriously. "Just us two together, just enjoying ourselves."

"Oh I don't know" He said with a shrug. "We've got two children under the age of four which would suggest otherwise" He pointed out, kissing her again. "But you're right, we should start having one or two days a week for just the two of us, even if it's just small things like having a bath together, with candles and music and everything you like" He suggested, kissing her again.

"You had me at bath" she told him with a smile, "Maybe we could do that tonight once the kids are in bed asleep." Steve nodded.

"I think that is a very good idea Mrs McGarrett" he responded before he tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowing slightly as he scanned the beach. "I see that our entire Ohana have suddenly appeared from nowhere. Even Danno and his kids are here." He commented looking back at her. "I thought today was meant to be a family day, just the six of us spending time together" He commented, leaning forward and kissing her again, biting down on her lower lip before he soothed his tongue over it, his hand adjusting her bikini under the water to make sure she was decent. The last thing he wanted was for anyone else to look at his wife any more than they already did.

"I think you'll find that you only have yourself to blame for the arrival of our Ohana, I kept my mouth quiet over our plans for the weekend at work, and I told them all we were undecided. According to David, you were the one who announced yesterday at work once I had gone to pick up the girls, that we were spending a family day at the beach today. You were the one you invited them and besides it good that Danny boy is here with the kids, Rowan worships Levi, she's going to be so happy that he's here" She said with a smile.

Steve sighed, shaking his head.

"She's just like you Danni, she wants to help and befriend the world" He said fondly. "And okay, maybe I did mention something about coming to the beach but it wasn't an invite I was telling them not to bother us because it was a family day" He told her, rolling her eyes when she started laughing, the sound causing a warmth to grow in his stomach as he looked at her. "Care to share what's so funny."

"You beloved" She told him, gently flicking the end of his nose. "All you tell them constantly is that we're Ohana, we're family so of course they are going to assume that when you say it's a family day at the beach that they are invited. Next time you should say it's a McGarrett-Richardson bloodline day instead."

"They would still come" He complained.

"Of course they would" She answered. "We'd both be disappointed if they didn't turn up at some stage of the day, now I think I've left Ollie with my brother for long enough so we should probably head back to the beach now and hope that we don't get ridiculed too much for not being able to control ourselves" She commented.

"Hey you started it" He said with a final kiss before he reluctantly let her go.

"And you finished it, so that makes us equal doesn't it babe" She pointed out, winking at him before she turned and swam for the shoreline. Steve swum after her, easily catching up, lightly grabbing her leg and pulling her back into him, his arms wrapping around her.

"Danno is blatantly going to ask you for more vegan recipes. I think he's two lasagnes away from converting to your way of life. I suppose at least he's eating healthily now that you've began supplying his lunches to him." He said with a pout.

"I provide you with lunch every day as well so no sulking" She told him. "Besides you love my cooking so why wouldn't he? Before I came into your life beloved you were snacking on takeaway and your weird health food which for the record were disgusting to eat." She reminded him, slipping out of his arms and swimming to his back, jumping on it like she was one of their children her arms wrapping round his neck. "I'm too tired to swim" She told him with a kiss on his neck, sucking another small mark on it. She couldn't resist, he tasted of a combination of salt and Steve and it was a taste she was addictive to. "Swim me to shore please. You are my personal SEAL after all" She said with a grin at him.

"What does that make you?" He demanded as he slowly began swimming to the shore, barely noticing the slight weight of his wife on his back. It concerned him so he resolved to keep a closer eye on her eating habits to make sure that she was actually eating three times a day.

"Me?" She replied. "Well I like to think that I'm the love of your life" She responded, running her fingertips across the back of her neck.

"That's true" He replied, stopping close to the shore and turning so he could face her, his arm automatically wrapping round her waist. "Ku'u Lei" He began "I was thinking, do you think we could ask someone to look after the kids for an hour or two later on? There's something I want to show you and it's important" He told her seriously.

Danielle tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, searching his eyes with her own before she slowly nodded at him.

"We could do that, Kono owes me a favour because of something I did for her last week so she would agree to it and they love her so it's a win, win situation" She told him, pulling his close for another kiss which he returned. "Tell me love, does your little surprise include lots more kisses?" She asked him hopefully, moving away when she heard her name being shouted from the beach by multiple people.

"Well babe, if my plan works as well as I hope it will then I think we can expect a lot more kisses and our naked bodies exploring each other" He answered with a wink at her as he finally stepped out of the water, onto the shore with Danielle still on his back.

"Shark mummy, shark mummy still has Sealy Daddy" Rowan chanted, running up to them with Libby a few steps behind her.

Steve grinned as he gently lowered Danielle to the ground allowing her to move round him.

"Well Ku'u Lei, duty calls and it looks like you're on this time round." He told her with a mock smile, reaching up and smacking her bottom causing her to yelp and glare at him over her shoulder though the glint to her eyes and the soft pinkness that erupted across her cheeks indicated that she actually like it, a fact which he stored away to examine closer later on.

"You're lucky I love you" She told him as he walked away with a laugh, clearly intent of reaching the small huddle of 50 men who were nearby, talking and sharing a beer with each other. She shook her head, reaching down and picked up Rowan, adjusting her before she took Libby's hand in hers and began walking towards the sandcastle they had been building, letting the sound of their excited chatter wash over her, causing her to smile.

It was days like today that she lived for. She looked over for the eldest two children, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw them occupied with Kono, Chin and Malia, standing on their surf boards clearly beginning to learn the basics. Content that they were okay and happy she turned her attention back to her youngest two daughters since she had helped raise Libby since she was only a few hours old.

"So what do we have here exactly?" She asked, kneeling on the ground by the sandcastle, feeling pleasantly achy and relaxed. She was beginning to think that she was addicted to the taste and feel of her husband, it was the only explanation she could come with for why a quickie wasn't enough for her anymore. All she wanted to do was grab Steve again, go home, lock the door and not leave the bedroom for at least the next seventy two hours. If it wasn't for the children then she would have been tempted to actually do it.

"It's our sandcastle Mamma Danni" Libby replied, her sweet serious voice causing Danielle to smile at her. "Daddy, Uncle Mase and Auntie Jen-Jen have been helping us with it" She said clapping her hands together. "Auntie Jen-Jen says that when Uncle Meka comes later we can turn it into the biggest sandcastle ever" The small four year old told her, her grey-blue eyes wide with excitement,

"Uncle Meka is especially talented when it comes to sandcastles" Danielle agreed, wrapping her arm around Rowan's small shoulder when her daughter snuggled close to her, seemingly content to let Libby do the talking for them.

"Will Papa Stevie help us as well Mamma Danni?" Libby asked, her eyes moving to look round Danni before they focused on her again.

"If you ask him nicely then he will baby" Danielle responded. "Can I help with it until then please? I'm not too bad at sandcastles myself" She told her niece who beamed at her with an excited nod.

"Octo time please Mummy" Rowan said, getting to her feet and moving in front of Danielle. She patted her mother's leg giving Danielle a waiting look which caused her to smile at Rowan, there were times such as this when Rowan looked so much like her father that it was amusing. Knowing what she wanted Danielle uncrossed her legs, spreading them in front of her and allowed her daughter to sit in-between them. She waited until Rowan touched her leg again to indicate she was ready before she wrapped her legs and arms around the small girl like she was an octopus. Rowan wrapped her arms around Danielle's left arm looking at Libby as the older girl spoke.

"We should have another tower Ro" She suggested. "Daddy says that castles have loads and loads of towers, right Daddy?" She asked looking back at David who was in the middle of talking to Niamh, he looked towards his daughter and nodded.

"That's right baby girl" He told her "Don't forget the moat either, castles always have moats"

"Is that right Mamma?" Rowan asked, tilting her head back so she could see Danielle.

"That's right baby" Danielle agreed seriously. "Your Uncle Davey is rarely wrong when it comes to history, he's our expert." Rowan nodded before she looked at Libby.

"We definitely need a moat then if both Mummy and Uncle Davey says so" She said.

"Definitely" Libby agreed reaching out and grabbing one of their buckets and spades.

"Are you okay with him Davey?" Danielle asked her brother, nodding her head towards Oliver who was currently fast asleep against David's broad shoulder, his small hand curled into a fist resting next to his mouth.

"All good sis" David assured her.

Danielle smiled at him before she turned her attention to her two girls, helping them with the sandcastle. They had managed to build one and half extra towers, half because Mason and Louisa had arrived and were trying to help as well when a shadow appeared above them. She glanced up and smiled as Kono dropped down, all leggy graced like a gazelle and looked at her, her dark eyes warm with friendship and amusement.

"You are impressive" The younger girl announced, waving her hand through the air in a way that was so like Danny Williams that it made Danielle wonder how much Kono had been hanging out with him

"Well that's a nice thing to say" She answered mildly. "What have I done this time round to impress you so much or is it my sandcastle abilities which have amazed you?" She queried softly, smiling at the grin which came to Kono's face. This was how she liked seeing her friend, smiling and laughing and being Kono like, rather than the one she had been over the past month when she had been quiet and worried over something.

"I think this masterpiece is all down to Ms Rowan and Ms Libby" Kono said lightly, nodding towards the castle. Danielle followed her gaze smiling when she saw the two girl staring raptly at Mason as he told them a story about something. She felt herself getting drawn in when Kono lightly flicked her arm. "Not done with you yet missy" She told Danielle, shaking her finger at her.

"My apologies, I thought we were" Danielle responded, turning and arranging herself so she was comfortable, facing Kono with a waiting expression. "Tell me why I'm impressive then."

"You're impressive because you managed to convince your twin to look after your son and me and Jenna to care for your girls so you could have a quickie in the sea with your husband. I don't know whether to be impressed by you or just jealous that you've just had… S-E-X" She spelt out, her eyes flickering to the two children "and I haven't, because there is no way you and Steve were out there that long just talking. Not with the way he watches you and is all over you all the time."

"Kono" Danielle said, silently cursing when she felt her face redden. She had been expecting this from the minute she had seen the girls on the beach.

"Auntie Kono, Auntie Kono, I'm building a sandcastle, help, help" Rowan said running up to them and passing Kono a shovel, grabbing her wrist and trying to pull Kono over to where she wanted her Auntie to be.

"You can't mistake who her father is" Kono said with a laugh as she began digging. "Only difference is he's normally shoving a sniper rifle in my arms and telling me to get in position" Danielle smiled with a shake of her head before she looked at her young daughter.

"Rowan" She said firmly, waiting until Rowan met her eyes. "Please use your manners, you're not a Neanderthal animal like your father you're…" She waited, watching the smile bloom across Rowan's small face.

"Mamma's little butterfly" She said happily.

"Exactly and Mamma's little butterflies always use their manners don't they" She said waiting until Rowan nodded. She smiled as the small girl got to her feet and hurried round the growing castle being sure not to knock it as she leaned forward and gripped Kono's face.

"I'm sorry I was rude Auntie Kono, please help me build my castle?" She asked hopefully. Kono smiled at Rowan, pulling her into her lap and kissed her on the cheek.

"Of course I will baby girl" She said with a squeeze.

"And you" Danielle went on to say, throwing some sand at Kono when her daughter was out of harm's way. "I've got no idea what you're talking about or what you think happened in the sea, get your mind out of the gutter" she stated as she turned her attention to Libby who was pulling at her hand.

"Please Danni" Kono said with a laugh. "You and Danny and Chin have taught me how to be a detective, you're glowing and I've never seen boss look so happy and relaxed. It doesn't take a mind reader to figure out the reason behind both things" She teased "I think it's good though, maybe you could come and S-E-X the boss up every morning so he's all chilled out throughout the day" She suggested, laughing when Danielle threw more sand at her.

"Quiet you, there's little ears around" Danielle said with a shake of her head before she turned and looked over her shoulder towards Steve, smiling to herself when she saw just how relaxed and happy he looked. She was used to seeing it but she was beginning to get the impression that Steve like this was a rare sight for the others. He had his arm wrapped round Danny's shoulder, leaning against him as the pair of them laughed at a story which Jack was telling them. "Kono, do me a favour, go into my bag and get me my camera out please" She asked, still watching as Steve let go of Danny, throwing his head back and laughing while Danny bent over, gripping his knees and wheezing through his own laughter.

"Here you go" Kono said appearing beside her with the camera, She took it from the other woman with a smile of thanks before she quickly took the picture, smiling as she looked down at it. Steve would definitely want a copy of that.

"Perfect" Danielle said before she looked round her and lazily took some more pictures of her family. She whistled at David, taking a picture of him and Ollie before Kono spoke again.

"Sis" She said, an unsure note in her voice which attracted Danielle's attention instantly.

"What is it?" She asked. Kono looked down for a moment, a single slim finger tracing a random pattern in the sand before she spoke.

"What is it like loving someone more than yourself. I don't mean kids either because that's obvious but you know a partner because you love Steve like that right?" She questioned.

"Yes" Danielle responded instantly, glancing back over her shoulder at her husband before she looked at her friend again. She sighed breathing out before she stood, leaning down and placing her hand on her shoulder indicating they should move. Kono nodded getting to her feet. "Girls" Danielle said to Libby and Rowan. "Mummy and Auntie Kono just need to have a talk quickly, stay here with Uncle Mase, Auntie Niamh and Auntie Louisa and be good for them okay, no more bossing them around okay?" She said smiling when they both answered her at the same time.

"Yes Mummy" She smiled looking at Mason and Niamh.

"Would you mind? We won't be long" She said, smiling when Mason shrugged.

"Not at all babe, we've got it locked down here" He told her. Danni turned and followed Kono to a quiet spot on the beach before she spoke.

"Is this about Adam?" She asked Kono. Kono was still for a moment before she sighed and nodded her head at her.

"Yeah it is" She admitted. "I love him Danni, more than I thought I could love anyone and it's…" She stopped and looked at Danielle with a helpless look. "I don't know how to turn what we have into something that will last, something like you and Steve share."

"Firstly, don't try" Danni said simply with a shake of her head. "Make the relationship into the one which is best for you and Adam, ignore everyone else because everyone else's relationship isn't the same. You wouldn't compare my relationship with Steve with Danny's relationship with Abbie would you?" She said.

"No" Kono said slowly.

"Exactly, me and Abbie might be cousins but we're nothing alike, the same way as Steve and Danny boy are nothing alike and you and Adam are not like me and Steve… well actually you're scarily like my husband sometimes but you get the picture."

"How do you manage it though?" Kono questioned, "You and Steve are just… you remind me of my grandparents, that was the last time I saw a bond like the one you have."

"I manage by not thinking about it" She told Kono truthfully. "Steve is like a tsunami and a hurricane and a tornado and every other natural disasters you can think about rolled into one. I never had a chance, the same way that none of us had a chance once he's decided on something. Loving him is exhilarating and it's wonderful and at times it's damn right scary because he is so much Kono. You see what he's like in public, well you need to double that to know what he's like at home. He's possessive and he's stubborn and he gets so jealous at times that he can't even think but he's wonderful as well, so gentle and loving and he's funny, people don't realise just how funny he is because they don't get to see the real him. He's just larger than life and at times it's all I can do to hold on. Adam loves you Kono" She said "Like head over heels in love with you and he's like Steve. They are both strong, alpha men, they are stubborn and possessive and they like to be in charge and they need someone who they can cling to, someone to steady them and remind them who they are when everything overwhelms them because their emotions are always going to overwhelm them."

"Like Steve has you and Danny to steady him?" Kono said.

"Exactly" She said "And Adam, he needs you and I know, god I know that it can be frightening to be the focus of all that love and that intensity. I know how it feels to feel like your body doesn't belong to you but to another person and how your heart isn't yours anymore because it's been taken into someone else's care and they won't ever give it back to you but if you can get over that fear then there will be no one who will make you as happy. Adam's sole purpose will be to keep you happy and safe."

"Like Steve" Kono said quietly, Danielle shrugged.

"Well you'll have to ask him what his sole purpose in life is. Personally I think it's to drive Danny crazy by the time he's forty." She commented lightly relieved to see Kono suddenly grin at her. "Feel better?" She asked, smiling when Kono nodded. "Good, come here then?" She said holding her arms out to Kono. "I've been told I'm the queen of hugs" She commented, wrapping her arms round Kono when the younger woman literally dived into them.

"Thank you Danni" She murmured.

"You are welcome" She replied with a squeeze before she moved back. "You can always talk to me about anything hon, my door at work and at home is always open for you, you're special enough that you won't even have to knock first" she said, before she looked round Kono with a raised eyebrow. "I think Mase might need some saving" She commented with a shake of her head as she moved towards the sandcastles wondering how Mason had lost control of the situation and was now flat on his back having sand poured over him like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Steve face hurt from all the smiling he had done that day. It wasn't that he wasn't used to smiling because it was he just normally only smiled when he was at home or in the office. He looked around him, his eyes focusing on Autumn and Evie pleased to see that they were occupied, looking as though they were having a really good time with Chin and Jack both who had taken over the job of teaching his eldest two to surf. He didn't care if Duncan was their real father, Duncan was gone for the time being, in Japan for the next four years for his bank which meant that he and Danni had the two girls to themselves for four years a fact which had reduced his wife to tears of happiness when the lawyer had told them.

Rowan and Libby were with Mase, Niamh and Louisa, a sandcastle abandoned next to them as they ran around the sand, Mase and Niamh chasing them while Louisa was clearly in charge of the game, every time Mase or Niamh caught the two girls they tickled them sending the two girls into fits of laughter.

Oliver was still with David, seemingly content to sleep against his Uncle's bare shoulder while David spoke to Danielle and Kono, all of them smiling so it must have been amusing.

Everyone was exactly where they were meant to be and they were safe.

"You accounted for everyone?" Danny asked, coming up beside him and offering him a cool beer. Steve nodded, taking it from him and unscrewing the top and took a long sip, his eyes fixed on Danielle. She looked absolutely stunning though that was hardly anything new. She always looked like that, when she was asleep, when she had just woken up, when she was moving around the kitchen wearing one of Steve's old shirts, dancing with Ollie and Rowan as she got Autumn and Evie their breakfast, at work, after work when she would slip into her old clothes, clothes from her own college days. She took his breathe away with everything she did, smiling, thinking, watching because Danielle was always watching people, making sure they were okay, providing hugs and comfort when needed. She had taken one look at Danny and accepted him into their home, feeding him daily, working with him, offering him parenting advice until the two of them had a strong loving friendship that Steve couldn't help be jealous of though he had tried to keep that to himself.

Steve could deal with anything, put up with anything in this world as long as he had Danielle to go home to.

"Yep, everyone is accounted for" He answered with a smile at his best friend. "We should go and get some beers from the shop across the street since this family day has turned into a party instead" He commented.

"Sure" Danny replied with a shrug as he took a sip of his drink.

"Give me a minute" Steve said, heading across the sand to where Danielle was lying, her weight supporting by her elbows as she listened to Kono speak.

"And then he said that we shouldn't use the rocket launcher we should… oh hey boss, we were just talking about you" Kono said cheekily. Steve rolled his eyes.

"I gathered as much Rookie" He said, dropping to his knees beside Danielle and leaning over her capturing her lips in a kiss, flipping David and Kono the finger when they began grumbling to each other about over the top shows of affection. "Hey" He murmured when he pulled back enough to see Danielle's warm grey eyes.

"Hey yourself" She responded.

"Me and Danno are just going across the street to get some more drink, you want anything?" He asked her, reaching out and winding one of Danielle's curls around his finger.

"Wine would be good and Rowan just had her last pineapple juice so she'll want some more" She answered.

"Okay I'm on it" He told her, stealing another kiss before he got up and headed back to Danny who placed the bottles of the ground and began heading to the road, Steve falling naturally into step beside him, adjusting his longer stride to match the shorter one.

"I'd ask how Danni was but considering the little show you gave when you were in the sea earlier I don't think it's necessary, anyone can see that she's blissed out. You were lucky my friend, you could have easily of had some great white shark creep up on you and bite your naked ass."

"Naw" Steve said "Firstly because there are no great white sharks in this area because the water climate is wrong for them and Secondly the only person who bites my naked ass as you put it is Danni herself" He commented with a smile. "I've also got no idea what you're talking about, the only thing we did was swim" He said innocently. His smile morphing into a grin at the snort and look of sheer disbelief Danny gave him.

"You're actually putting that out there with a straight face for everyone to hear?" Hr demanded "You might think you the King of Subtle babe and sometimes you are when it comes to stealth missions but you are so unsubtle when it comes to Danni-girl that it's almost pitiful to watch. In fact I take that back, it is pitiful to watch. One minute you're a hard ass, rip out someone's spine because they pissed you off SEAL and then Danni walks by and you're running after her like a puppy dog offering her a foot massage. I can tell you right now that everyone and their mother and their grandmothers knew what you were doing to Danni out there. You my friend are an animal and poor Danielle is your constant prey" Danny told him, jabbing his finger in his direction, his other hand swiping through the air as he spoke.

"I've never actually ripped out someone's spine with my bare hands" He commented mildly. "And for the record Daniel, what makes you think that I was the one who started the whole thing?" He demanded, raising an eyebrow at his partner as they crossed the road and entered the shop, heading straight to the back where the refrigerators holding the beers and wines tended to be stored.

"What?" Danny demanded, looking over his shoulder towards the beach where he could just about make out the long blond hair which adorned Danni's head. "I don't believe you" He said, arms waving around the place. "Danni is a lady of the first degree. She's like a Princess from the older times, beautiful and well-mannered and graceful and just Danni like. She's from a well-respected family in New Orleans. There's no way that she would… she…" Danny's voice trailed off when Steve turned to look at him, a smug pleased expression on his face which told Danny everything. "Oh my god, you've ruined her. You've somehow turned my sweetheart into an animal like you" He said before he started laughing. "You don't need to look so freaking pleased with yourself Steven" He told him taking the beer bottles which Steve started passing back to him. "Is this why you brought me here? To brag to me about your sex life because got to be honest Steve I really don't want to know."

"Nope" Steve said casually.

"Well if you brought me here to pay then you best put all these back because my wallet is back with my bag across the road. So you're buying and make sure you get a Tequila bottle so I can do shots with the girls." He said, slapping a hand across Steve's back.

"Nope" Steve repeated again. "I need a favour from you and for your own good Danno don't drink tequila with Louisa and Kono, do you remember what happened last time? You can't handle it" He commented with a roll of his eyes.

"And you can?" Danny scoffed, "Perhaps we should head over to the others and ask your wife what happened the last time you drank tequila? You remember it right Steve? At Toast's house warming party."

"There's no need for that" Steve said quickly, his face whitening at the memories of that night. Danny watched him closely for a moment before he took pity on him and changed the subject.

"For the record Steve I've been practising" He told his best friend "You should get a bottle of apple sourz, you know Danni is allergic to Sambuca and tequila, we don't want her left out and she loves Apple sourz" He reached passed Steve and snagged the bottle in question, looking at it before he spoke. "So what is this favour you want?" He questioned "I'm not going to promise you anything but…" His voice trailed off as he shrugged, turning his attention back to the beers they were collecting while he waited for Steve to get to the point of this visit.

"Danni is going to ask Kono to look after the kids this afternoon around four o clock and I want you to help you. It's not that I don't trust Kono because I do but Ollie is still a baby and Rowan, she's so shy like Danni at times and she might feel uneasy with just Kono there but you're you and you're always around and she loves you and she calls you Papa Danno and she's always asking for you and you're Ollie's godfather and…" He stopped when Danny holds his hand up in a classic stop sign,

"You need to take a deep breathe there babe before you run out of air and collapse" He warned. "I can't remember the last time you said so much in such a short space of time. Let me get this straight. Blondie is asking Kono to babysit but you're having an internal freak out because Ollie is a baby and Rowan after knowing Kono for nearly her entire life is suddenly going to view Kono as a stranger and get shy around her? The same Rowan who literally flies over to Kono when she sees her for a hug. You want me to help babysit your children and apparently the babysitter while you what? Get your freak on yet again?" He asked "Because if that's the case then the answer is no my friend. My own wife finishes her shift at four and there would have to be a damn good reason for me not to be at home to greet her." He told him.

"It's not so we can have sex Danno" Steve said seriously. "It's…" He stopped for a moment, clearly trying to find the best way to word it before he suddenly spoke. "I can't live in my father's house anymore Danno okay? I thought I could but there's just too many memories there, most of which are bad so I'm going to rent it out instead. I want to take Danni to show her a house in Kailua and if she likes it then I'm going to put an offer down there and then. We want more kids together and Danni loves decorating and she's good at it and with our wages and my Navy allowance and the extra money from the renting then we could afford it."

Danny turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait so let me get this straight, you've finally decided to get a new place?" He asked, breathing a sigh of relief when Steve nodded, a half worried, and half defiant expression to his face. Danny remained silent for a moment before he threw his arms up in the air, slapping one hard across Steve's arm. "Well it's about freaking time Steve. I always thought that it wasn't right you living in your dad's house after everything which happened there. You have a life and a family of your own, a family which included kids. It's about time you had your own place to build your own memories in" he told him proudly. "So what is this place like? It's got a spare room for me right for our football days?" He demanded, heading over towards the counter where a bored looking teenager was waiting. "And are you sure you and Danni want more kids, you've already got four" He said, putting the bottles on the counter, stepping back so that Steve could do the same thing.

"I know what I want Danno" He said turning to look at him with a serious look on his face. "I want a house full of children, as many as a football team but it will all depend on Danni. It's her body, she's the one who has to go through the changes and the labour so whatever she says goes. She'll tell me when she's ready for more children if she wants more children. If she doesn't then I'll just shower my daughters and son with love instead." He commented, handing over forty dollars to the clerk who began packing the bottles into bags for them. "And yeah you got a spare room, it's got five in total so you're safe for the time being. You're right though about building memories for ourselves. I want a place where I look in a corner and I see my kids not the past. Plus I really want to bring her family over for Christmas here this year. Danni hasn't seen them since we moved here and they only know Ollie from skype and I know she misses them so I want to be in our own house for it so maybe you could save those tequila shots for the housewarming instead and look after my kids for me instead?" He asked.

Danny groaned.

"See I really want to say no but I love your wife and I can already picture how happy this is going to make her and how excited she would be and I can't not be a part of that so on this occasion I will help Kono with your children but you my friend are going to owe me big time and I mean big time and I mean you as well, not Danni" He told him crossing his arms over his chest and glared at Steve who merely grinned at him, passing him two of the brown bags while he took the other three and his change.

"Thanks brother" He said happily, leading Danny back out of the shop into the bright sunlight. They crossed the street walking onto the beach.

"Hey wait a minute" Danny said. Steve stopped looking back at him with a questioning look.

"What's up?" He asked.

Danny was quiet for a moment, a look on his face which almost looked like wonderment.

"Did you ever think when 50 first started that we would end up with all of this" He asked, a strange tone which sounded like happiness and contentment rolled into one coming to his voice. "You know, with an Ohana and people who actually give a damn and families of our own? That we would actually find happiness here?"

Steve blinked, turning from Danny to look at the scene, a soft smile coming to his face as he watched the children running about the place, all of them from the eldest to the youngest happily playing with each other with a familiarity that spoke of comfort while the adults spoke to each other, all of them keeping an eye on the children as though they were their own.

"No and yes" Steve replied honestly, reacting to the rawness in Danny's voice which warned him that mocking would be the worst thing to do. "I didn't expect 50 to become Ohana, especially on that first day when all I cared about what finding out what happened to my mother once I knew the truth about the way she died. I didn't expect you to become my best friend considering you punched me that first day and spent the entire time ranting at me, which is pretty much a daily occurrence even now" He remarked with a smile. "But I knew I would be happy here because I had Danni and the girls with me and wherever they were I would be happy." He admitted "But did I expect something like this?" He said nodding his head to it "Well the answer to that is no, I thank god each and every day for this and for keeping us safe and for bringing your car into my life." He said with a laugh.

"That car you're so thankful for is still my car Buddy" Danny pointed out as they began moving again.

"Hey, you never said you would be gone this long" Danielle called up to them as they approached, a frown on her beautiful face. Steve noticed that she had pulled on his shirt which he had abandoned earlier on.

"I've still got no idea how an animal like you got a girl like that" Danny remarked with a shake of his head as he headed towards her, aware of Steve following him. He couldn't help the warm smile which crossed his face as she looked at them, one small slim hand resting on her hip as she easily balanced Rowan on the other one. Rowan who had one arm wrapped around her mother's neck and the other hand planted on her own hip, copying Danielle right down to the same expression on their faces.

"Sorry Danni" He said, leaning over and kissing her cheek before he headed past her to where Jack and Riley were talking.

Steve watched him go before he looked at Danielle who was looking over her shoulder looking after Danny with a fond look on her face, his gaze flicking to the sky.

"I don't know what I did to deserve her but thank you god for delivering her to me" He murmured softly to himself before he bridged the gap between them "Did you ask Kono about looking after the kids yet?" He asked her "Because Danny's happy to help her with them" He told her, placing the bags on the ground before he rummaged through it, pulling out a carton of pineapple juice, he pulled off the straw, unwrapping it and pierced it through the hole at the top holding it out to Rowan who took it with a wide smile.

"Thank you Daddy" She said before she began drinking from it.

"Anything for my princess" He said, kissing the top of her head before he reached into the bag and pulled out the apple sourz "And something for my queen for later on" He said cheekily, moving it side to side before he leaned in and kissed her softly, sighing with relief at being close to her again.

"I asked her about ten minutes ago and she said that she and Adam would be fine with them so Danny doesn't have to if he doesn't want to" She said before she turned and looked at Rowan, smiling at the small girl as she focused on her attention on her drink. "You know she gets this obsession with pineapple from you Steve" She commented, smiling up at him when Steve put the bottle back into the bag and reached out, his fingertips gliding under her shirt before he resting his hand on the small of her back, pulling her towards him.

"Of course she did Ku'u Lei, she's my daughter through and through, She belongs to me just like you do" He said lowly, kissing her earlobe before he sucked at it, his hand moving down until it rested on her ass, squeezing down.

"Is that so" She responded, pulling back slightly and putting Rowan on the ground, watching as the small girl skipped happily over to Uncle Chin before she moved closer to him, wrapping one arm round his neck. "Because right now I don't particularly feel like yours" She teased him softly.

"No?" He said in surprise. "Well in that case I should really do something about that, shouldn't I?" He said softly, cupping the back of her neck and kissing her, softly at first, just small touches until she was chasing his mouth with hers, a soft groan escaping when he lightly ran his tongue over her lower lip, giving him the access he wanted to her mouth. She tasted of cherry and chocolate, a heady mix that made him groan in return, he pulled her to him so there was no gap and she would be able to feel his erection. "Love" He murmured "Ku'u Lei" He felt Danni shudder at the nickname as she kissed him back, her hand trailing down his back, lightly scratching.

"Guys" a voice called out "This is a public beach with kids about, at least try and control yourselves or go back in the sea" David stated sounding torn between amusement and horror. Steve couldn't blame him really, no older brother wanted to watch their baby sister make out with anyone even if that someone was her husband.

"Just ignore him" Danielle murmured, her voice sounding like melted chocolate as she kissed him. "If you stop and leave me like this then I'll divorce you" She threatened, moving restlessly against him.

"He's right love, we can't here" Steve said, moving back and adjusting her so he was hugging her, stroking his hand down her hair, humming softly to her to bring her back down to earth. He hated leaving her like this, aroused and unfulfilled but David was right now was not the place or time.

"Not fair Steve, I want you and now" her voice trailed off, her hand curling into a fist, resting against the skin over his hart.

"I know" He said "I'm sorry Ku'u Lei, later on I'll make you feel so, so good and no more threatening divorce because you know it would kill me. I can't live without you and the last thing you want is to be locked away from our babies because you're being done for murder one" He teased, kissing the top of her head.

They stood like that for a few moments, lost in their own world before Danielle finally shifted, leaning back and looking at him, her face calm.

"I won't divorce you" She told him, taking a step back from him, her face turning cheeky. "If you make it worth my while" She commented, looking down at her nails before she turned and headed over to where her twin was.

"Are you challenging me Mrs McGarrett because that is a challenge you'll lose" He called after her, rolling his eyes when she simply waved a dismissively hand over her shoulder at him.

"Hey McG, enough flirting, come and bring us the beer" Riley called attracting his attention. Steve glanced after Danielle for a second longer before he shook his head, picked the bags up and made his way over to the boys a wide grin on his face.

Days like these made everything worthwhile.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it.**

 **I don't think I've ever written something so fluffy in my life lol!**


End file.
